The use of airbag devices for protecting the chest of motor vehicle drivers in the event of a crash is now widespread.
The increasing use of airbags has created a problem for steering wheel manufacturers, in particular with those intended for sporting vehicles, because the inclusion of the airbag device in steering wheels has caused the steering wheels to lose their sporting appearance and the customers for these vehicles are not pleased with this.